Love
by kyou fangirl
Summary: just a short story that talks about the close relationships in Remus Lupin's life. a bit of remus/sirius. just for funzies! pleeeaaase review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay. Just a quick little fic that I wrote because the idea popped into my brain. It's just sort of talking about the people who are important in Remus' life and what sort of relationships they have. Written in about half a day in-between classes and during break. Not edited or anything. Sirius/Remus, as well. Yup. Just for funzies! Enjoy!**

Remus John Lupin had loved exactly ten people in his life:

His Mother

Remus Lupin's mother had cared for him when he knew there were mothers that would have cast him out. He never took her for granted. She had stopped him from bleeding to death when many people think that people who have been bitten shouldn't get medical attention. If they die then they don't pose a threat. His mother cared for him herself after fighting off the werewolf. She helped negotiate with Dumbledore to figure out the safest way for him to attend Hogwarts. She took care of him in his condition, but never stopped being his mother. She always cared for him. She always made him feel special. Remus Lupin could not have asked for a better person to raise him. Remus loved her.

His Father

Remus could barely remember his father. A huge regret in his life was that his most vivid memory of his own father was him dying. He had thrown himself in between his young son and the monster who was attacking their home. He had watched as the wolf devoured his father, unable to reach the door, only able to wait for his turn. But Remus also vaguely remembered his father holding him. He remembered his father letting him hold his wand with his father's hand over his own, his fathers magic levitating objects as Remus steered. Remus remembered his father as a brave and kind man who had given his life, and in doing that, stalled Greyback long enough for his mother to arrive and stop Remus from being eaten as well. He was the reason why Remus had survived for so long. Remus loved him.

Lily Evans

Lily Evans Potter had been Remus' first crush. When he came to Hogwarts for the first time, he noticed Lily immediately. As did James. For varying reasons, James got the girl, including the issue of Remus not wanting to even tell his friends about his crush for fear of hurting James. This was, however, not the point in his life in which he loved this woman. It was later. Shortly before James finally attracted the beautiful redhead's attention, he started hanging out with her, studying and occasionally putting in a good word for his friends, which made Lily laugh because she could tell that all of these hints were carefully scripted by James, himself. During those last few weeks of sixth year, and onward, he realized that they shared a lot in common. At this point, he had already stopped any delusional thoughts of being in love with the girl before him, but she became like a sister to him. In later years when she would marry his best friend, they became even closer. She was a good friend that stood by him through everything, and, when she found out, accepted his lycanthropy with a few mere questions about his safety. Remus loved her.

James Potter

When Remus came to school, he had been surprised by the ease with which people accepted him. Well, not _all_ people, but the only ones that mattered. James Potter was among them. He was, without fail, a loyal an kind friend, even though he was a bit of a prat. He along with the other Marauders made sure Remus never worked himself to death. There was even a memorable moment where someone mocked Remus and ended up in the hospital wing for a month from James' skillful dueling technique. James had been the first to discover his 'furry little problem,' as well as the first to give it an annoying nick name. When he had realized what was going on, he, in a display of uncharacteristic maturity, approached Remus in private and told him that he knew, and that he was okay with it. He said that the others could help him, as could he, if not very well medically, at the very least they could help hide it from the rest of the school. After much convincing, Remus allowed him to share with the other Marauders. He helped make sure his years at school involved an amazingly small amount of depression. He never failed to be a good friend. Remus loved him.

Peter Pettigrew

Remus' friends took Peter for granted. Remus knew that Peter might not be the best of people, but he gave him credit where credit was due. Sirius just seemed to put up with the boy, enjoying his praise, but generally finding him annoying. James kept Peter around so that he could be assured an enthusiastic cheer every time he did something remotely impressive. It was true that Peter was a follower, with hardly a backbone to speak of, and he was most certainly _not_ the brightest person, but Remus watched him. He saw the moments in which Peter shined. Before the war, Peter was a good friend, if only a little fickle, and he said thoughtful, caring things. He tried as hard as he could to keep up with his friends and be good to them. While the others had, to a certain extent, taken the boy's effections for granted, Remus found himself with a strange respect for the follower, even though they were, by no means, the closest of the group. Remus had loved him.

Nymphadora Tonks

Tonks was probably, after Lily Evans, the strongest woman Remus had ever met. She could take down a hundred death eaters in one single battle and then still be able to be the life of the party, keeping moral up. This was a kind of strength Remus envied. When all of his closest companions were gone, she still stood by him. Everyone else had died, leaving Remus in the darkest, loneliest time in his life. Tonks was in love with him. She steadfastly and actively refused to care that he was far too old, poor and dangerous. She won him over, and even with his misgivings, being married to her filled a spot in his heart that had died. She made the last year and a half of his life amazing. Remus loved her.

Teddy Lupin

In the brief time of just under a year, Teddy Lupin caused Remus perhaps twice the stress of both wars Remus had fought in combined. He was born in a war. His parents were both likely to die young. One of his parents was a werewolf. His life was likely to be filled with pain before he was even born. When he was born, there was brief euphoria. The predominant genes were his mothers. He was a abnormally hairy, sharp-toothed metamorphmargus. He would not suffer a life of discrimination. He was a beautiful, healthy, baby boy. Remus loved him.

Albus Dumbledore

After the death of Remus' father, Albus Dumbledore was like a father to him. He took him in to his school as a child when no one else would teach him, and as an adult when no one else would give him work. He was an extraordinary man, and, for the most part, the reason Remus hadn't starved on the streets, an uneducated werewolf, thirsting for the flesh and blood of humans. He had helped keep him human as much as his friends. He was a mentor and a role modle to Remus. Remus loved him.

Harry Potter

Harry James Potter was, by far, Remus' favorite student of all time. He looked so like James. His personality, though a little more cautious and adult than his fathers, reminded him of James as well. He was an amazing person. At birth, he was chosen to go on a mission the likes of which Remus could barely fathom. He was a brave, loving person. Remus had the utmost respect for the boy, and felt honored to have even played a small role in his eventual victory. He was the son of his best friend, and the godfather of his child. Remus loved him.

Sirius Black

Sirius Black was the most important person that Remus had ever loved. When he had first gone to Hogwarts Sirius was the first person he met. He spent the first month following him around, even still shy around the other friends who would some day be the marauders. Sirius opened him up to the world. When they discovered what Remus _was_, it was Sirius who had come up with the plan to become animagi. When the others were having doubts, he pulled through and that was the kindest thing that _anyone _ever had done and ever would do for Remus in his life. Remus also stuck with Sirius through hard times. When he ran away, he had stayed with Remus. Remus had comforted him when his family disowned him, and helped him search for a job. Remus and Sirius went through everything together. Sirius was the first person he _really_ loved. When he was arrested Remus was heartbroken. When he escaped, and they found out his innocence, it was possibly in the top ten greatest moments of Remus' life. The others included mostly other Sirius-related times, his marriage, and the birth of his son. Remus saw how amazing Sirius was. He was a man, born into an unpleasant family. His family was a pureblood, rich, prejudice, evil family. For Sirius to be brought up in that, and still pull out of that just because he _knew_ his family was wrong, was amazing. He went against everything he had ever learned and became a good person. Remus loved that more about Sirius than he had loved anything in anyone before. Remus was in love with Sirius.

**A/N SO WHAT DID YOU THINK!? YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW! Pleeeeaaaase review! I love reviews! I LIVE off of reviews! I must have them! EVEN FLAMES! I DON'T CARE! JUST GIVE ME AN OPINION! PREFERABLE MORE THAN 'that was cute :D' or 'that sucked' but even those are okay! PLEAAASE! xoxoxo**


	2. advertising

_**PLEASE READ:**_** I know some people might not consider this chapter to be **_**strictly **_**within the rules of this site, but, believe me, I am just putting it up to hopefully help people find stories they will like and save them the trouble of searching my profile to find them. If you, personally, are bothered by my self-advertising, then please review or PM to tell me so, and I will be more than happy to remove this chapter. **

**Now on to the shameless self-advertising:**

**HULLO THERE! HERE! HAVE SOME SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING!**

**If you liked THIS, which I certainly hope you did if you made it this far, ie the end, then you are SURE, or HOPEFULLY will like at least one of these!**

El Castillo del Merodeador

Summary: in 2014, the Weasley-Potter clan made themselves a club house: El Castillo del Merodeador, or simply the Castle. Over the years some interesting things happened there. second gen. series of one-shots. sorry for the bad summary. better than it sounds.

Story: "James then walked around the trunk several times, examining it carefully, perhaps more than was strictly necessary, and continued in through the passageway that had become obvious at this proximity, which he assumed people weren't supposed to reach. It took a few minutes, but at the end of the tunnel, he found himself in a dark, dank house of some sort, that had been ripped to shreds from the inside. He had absolutely no clue as to where he was, but he didn't really care. There were some signs to hint at this house not being in use. For instance the lack of inhabitants, and, upon further inspection, anything that could lead one to believe there had been inhabitants or guests for twenty-some years. It quickly became his favorite discovery…"

Link: .net/s/5882910/1/El_Castillo_del_Merodeador

A Grave with no Body

Summary: sirius. death. sad. its about the mourning of sirius. Please read and review. i dont own.

Story: "How do you pay respects for a man who vanished into thin air? He was there one moment, and then, after the longest moment of eternity, he was just not. He, of course, being the falsely accused and convicted murderer, Sirius Black. He had died suddenly, leaving those who had cared for him in life, utterly, and horribly alone…"

Link: .net/s/5694052/1/A_Grave_with_no_Body

Evil Within

Summary: If things had gone differently at the Battle Of Hogwarts. It'll get better past the prologue, I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Story: ""-now you all see what become's of your great _hero!_? He was weak! And now, though my own body is destroyed, I shall reign over all of you through him!" He could feel Voldemort inside of him, quickly pushing him out of his own body and into a corner of his mind. The new occupant was jubilant. Things couldn't have turned out any better for him. And it was all his fault…"

Link: .net/s/5375491/1/Evil_Within

If You Were Gay

Summary: yeah... as in the avenue q song. dont own the song, barely own the plot and dont own the characters. remus/sirius. james/remus friendship. silliness.

Story: ""You know that guy?"

"Yes," he muttered. This meant he was either psychic or not really listening. I was okay with both.

"Well he sat with me at lunch."

"Fascinating," said Remus, in a voice that sounded just not sarcastic enough that I deducted that he was referring to his book. How he could still find it fascinating on the eight time around, I would never know.

"And he was smiling at me." Remus made a note in his book, which no normal person should do if they aren't reading a book for a class. "And talkin' to me." Remus turned the page. "And I think he was kind of coming on to me! I think he might have thought I was gay!" Remus looked up showing looking aggravated. "Though if I were gay, he would totally be my type…""

Link: .net/s/5694046/1/If_You_were_gay

In Your Shadow

Summary: Its just sorta three, short, individual things written from the perspectives of Rose Weasley, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter on the topics of their first year at hogwarts. Hints of Rose/Scorpius. Sort of overlaps with Rosius Randomness

Story: "Weasley? Yes, when I say that I _do_ mean _The_ Weasley. As in 'yes, my dad was Uncle Harry's side kick.' I get asked that question _so_ much. You'd think kids this age could find better celebrities to obsess over. Like singers. Or actors. Or _more impressive people than my parents_. And you'd think the novelty would've worn out by now. Since the war, this school has had _seven other Weasleys (how are we still a big deal!?)!_ And when I sat on the stool, waiting to be sorted, I could _see_ the Gryffindor table waiting to applaud; waiting to welcome me into their family, not that I wasn't technically blood kin to about half of them anyway, but it wasn't just my family. It was _everyone! _It took most people a few seconds to realize what had happened because most of them hadn't been listening anyway, under the assumption that a Weasley at this school couldn't possibly be anything but a brave and true Gryffindor. But, sure enough, that moldly old hat surprised them all, for a third time that night, and shouted 'Ravenclaw…'"

Link: .net/s/5838674/1/In_your_shadow

Romance on Shuffle

Summary: Remus lupin and Sirius black. Drabbles writen for a challenge i saw on someone elses profile. all ten are inspired by songs i heard with my ipod on shuffel and writien during the song. it was not easy! but it was fun. if you like showtunes, you'll like it

Story: "Remus could hardly believe it. He walked into the great hall admiring the candles. On the train, he had been bored, and he was missing his parents, but all of that was insignificant. He was _HERE!_ A _WEREWOLF! AT HOGWARTS! _He had the sensation that he was dreaming, but everything was just so magical. Even the French fries he was eating at the feast! The skies he could see above him were shown magically through the ceiling! And the boy he was sitting with was magical as well. Remus had already developed a crush. It was love at first sight. He was really, the luckiest person in the world." (BTW, that one is for the song Here I Am from Dirty Rotten Scoundrels)

Train Rides

Summary: Remus and Sirius... and trains : gonna be about 15 chapters long. yay! please read and review. Xoxoxo

Story: "It was the first of September. A young boy with shoulder-length, black hair stood outside a black car. The car had the appearance of being very expensive, and, had you been walking by at precisely the right time and place, you could have caught a glimpse of the disproportionally large interior before the boy slammed the door. A man stepped out of the drivers door and walked around to the trunk, only to find that the boy had retrieved his luggage on his own. Said boy was now walking away with a large trunk without so much as a backward glance."

Link: .net/s/5358817/1/Train_Rides

With Me Or Against Me

Summary: just a quick oneshot about astoria and draco. It takes place during the battle at hogwarts. If you don't know who astoria is........ then you suck. Rated T for an itsy bit of swearing and violance, but that is all : enjoy!

Story: "As he started to wake up, Draco heard faint crashing noises, a scream somewhere in the distance, and the shouted incantation for a shield charm coming from very nearby. He opened his eyes and looked up, squinting. From his distinctly undignified place on the floor, he could see a cloak sweeping past his face, and the long black hair of its wearer. She looked back at him, hair whipping around her face, and green eyes made contact with his, briefly. She looked around and gave her attention to the attacking deatheater once more, putting him in a strong full-body bind."

Link: .net/s/4985682/1/With_Me_or_Against_Me

**Please note that**the stories advertised here are only the stories I have written for Harry Potter. To find stories for such fandoms as Bat Boy, Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, The Odyssey and more, please do visit my other stories at this link: .net/u/1771431/ Thank you and please remember to **review :)**


End file.
